


【HP/GGAD】夜不归宿

by SULUlulu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SULUlulu/pseuds/SULUlulu





	【HP/GGAD】夜不归宿

已经是夜了。古堡安静地沉睡着。

但也许并不是每个学生都正安分的躺在床上睡觉。

魔药课教室表面上与其他教室一样黑暗沉寂。月光透过窗静谧地洒进来，不经意间混入了几分细碎的异响。

“嗯唔……嗯……啊……”

不分彼此的急促喘息，点点破碎的呻吟，混乱地压抑着的泣音，夹杂着若有若无的暧昧的水深与引人遐想的肉体碰撞声。

窸窸窣窣的声响在冰凉的墙壁间来回回荡，听了让月光都要脸红。银光浅浅流淌到那处传出声音的角落，隐隐勾勒出两具交叠缱绻的身影。

“阿尔，阿尔……”

盖勒特一边挺动着腰身，一边用嘴唇摩挲身下人的耳畔，将低沉的嗓音顺着火热的气流吐入他的耳中：

“阿尔……舒服吗？嗯？”

阿不思被盖勒特抱住抵在墙上操弄，身体内部被完全贯穿入侵，他的身体被盖勒特操得不断向上耸动。幸好他一直没有把贴身的衣物给脱下，背部才不至于被粗糙的石壁给磨破。不过激烈的活塞运动早已让他大汗淋漓，白色布料透得能将他每一寸肌肉线条一览无遗。脆弱的耳垂还被盖勒特咬住吮吸厮磨，阿不思的耳朵向来禁不起挑逗，一声激动的呻吟就要从唇齿间泄出，他一偏头咬在盖勒特的侧颈上，搂住对方脖子的手臂收紧，两条长腿在颠簸中缠在盖勒特的腰间磨蹭，拼命阻止自己发出令人羞耻的声音。

“嘶……”盖勒特发出吃痛的气音，随即坏坏地勾了一下嘴角，“阿尔好热情。”

他眼里闪着带点狡黠的光，用诱惑的语气在阿不思的耳边低声哄道：

“舒服就叫出来嘛，我喜欢你的声音……不会有别的人听见的……”

不要！阿不思无声地抗议。即使知道教室门已经被施了隔音魔法，但空旷的教室会将漏出的每一分声音都无限回荡，这样听着自己的叫床声实在太过羞耻了。他眼睛湿润地皱紧了眉，在盖勒特的脖子上愤愤地磨牙。

不过迷乱的撕咬带来的疼痛只能挑起盖勒特更高的性致。他没有克制自己下腹涌来的冲动，当即拖住阿不思的腰臀大开大合地抽插了数下，带着一股凶猛的劲儿狠狠撞击深处的一点，操得阿不思再也忍耐不住，带着些受了欺负似的哭腔呜咽出声。

“啊——！不行……！你轻点……”

求饶的话语沁着甜腻的气息掉落在空荡荡的教室里，在寂静的黑暗里显得无比清晰。每一丝颤抖都被放大，能听出被侵犯的人的每一分意乱情迷。阿不思又立刻咬紧了下唇，但淫乱甘美的气息已经由自己的声音充盈了整个空间，简直不堪入耳，让人羞得浑身发烫。

阿不思的蓝眼眸已经蒙上一层水汽了。就算跟盖勒特在一起后会不时尝试各种各样大胆新奇的性爱，但他身为男学生会主席这样夜不归宿、跟全校闻名的问题学生混在一起、在平时上课的魔药教室里疯狂做爱，实在有些超出他作为好学生的认知范围。

阿不思也不知道是怎样就发展成了这样越轨的情况，一切都好像顺其自然。但他明明是要——

“明明是要关我禁闭的不是吗，邓布利多主席？”盖勒特坏心眼地在他耳边说着调笑的话：“打扫魔药教室，整理所有药品，不许用魔法……嗯？是这样吗？”他狠狠地挺腰往深处捅了一下，阿不思的娇喘都变了调子，

“那现在是在做什么？是关禁闭的一部分吗？”

这句话正戳中了阿不思的死穴，他正为自己的失职而难堪。好学生的薄脸皮红得要滴血，他喘息着说不出完整的话来，

“不……！唔……我只是……啊啊……你明明知道的……！”

是盖勒特自己在魔药课上故意弄出爆炸被教授关禁闭的！阿不思主动去找教授提议由他来监管盖勒特的禁闭时间确实有那么几分别有用心——毕竟他们这一周都没找到什么偷偷亲热的机会——但现在拿这件事来笑他实在是……太过分了！

水光莹莹的蓝眼睛带上了一点羞恼，看向盖勒特时又不由自主地多了点撒娇的意味，看得盖勒特心尖一酥。他也就见好就收不再逗他，换了一种深入浅出的方式磨着阿不思的敏感点，每一下都进得又重又深，把阿不思的内部填得满满当当，不留下半分由他生气的空隙。

“好啦，我的级长，我的主席大人……”盖勒特顺毛一样地安抚着，“我只是觉得，他们那些人总觉得我们是死对头着实很烦人……不过有时还是有些好处的。”他亲了亲发出好听声音的嘴唇，满足地叹道：

“要是被人知道你是我的男朋友……哪个傻瓜教授还愿意给我们提供做爱的机会和场地呢？”

阿不思被他弄得受不了，不愿再让他在耳边讲些闲话，低头咬住了盖勒特的嘴唇用力接起吻来。盖勒特笑了笑，顺从地勾住他的舌头回应他。

火热的甬道阵阵紧缩，阿不思快慰地忍耐着内部要被顶穿一般的感觉，任凭那让人神智眩晕的快感窜上脊背刺激大脑。两个人忘乎所以地交欢，结合处水光泛滥，唇齿间溢出点点黏腻的银丝。

阿不思迷迷糊糊地想到，他来给盖勒特关禁闭、放任盖勒特用魔法完成任务、与盖勒特亲热接吻到夜深人静、躲在储物柜里面让教授都以为他们早已离开……他想起金发少年在窗前夕阳下抚着他的长发，挑起他的下巴吻上他的嘴角。两具年轻的躯体紧密相拥，先是浅浅地嘴唇相贴，再到品尝味道一般用湿热的舌尖勾勒彼此的唇形，相互舔舐着对方口腔里敏感的粘膜，互不相让地用青涩的技巧相互挑逗到浑身战栗……

如果我真的不想和他在这里做爱，阿不思想——大概是我的身体里本就有一些危险的叛逆因子——不然我不会让他摘下我的眼镜。

一场性爱已经渐渐推向极致，两个少年都将游刃有余的姿态和调情的闲心丢在了一边，剩下的只有狂乱的占有与索取。盖勒特一遍遍飞快地碾过肉壁上最脆弱的那一点，刺激得紧咬住他的肉棒的小穴疯狂地抽搐起来。阿不思的大腿内侧也打起了颤，长腿几乎要夹不住盖勒特的腰，只好拼命用力搂紧盖勒特的脖子，才能勉强挺腰迎合。强烈摩擦的结合处溢出的快感刺向大脑神经，阿不思已全然顾不上自己甜美的吟叫了，阴茎饱胀着在身体前摇晃，他混乱地等待着盖勒特将高潮注入到他体内。

但在越上顶点的最后一刻，阿不思突然感受到支撑自己身体的一股力量从背后消失了。隐约间他只模糊地感觉到盖勒特原本托着他的一只手臂忽然撤开，动作迅疾地伸进了阿不思的衣服口袋里拿出了他的魔杖。

阿不思没反应过来，或者说根本没有反应的余地。因为下一刻，他体内的巨物猛然以前所未有的力气撞向了小穴的最深处，而托举力量的减弱让阿不思的身体立刻顺着重力下滑，在两人肉体交合的地方重新找回支撑点——柔软隐秘的肉穴就以这样毫无保留的敞开姿态迎接了盖勒特最凶猛的侵犯。

“嗯啊——唔……！”

一声全然忘我的长吟被盖勒特的嘴唇死死封在了喉咙里。在这高潮翻涌的一刻，阿不思却被教室门口的异响猛然惊醒——门被打开了。

这一下惊吓着实非同小可，被人发现的恐惧感瞬间侵占了大脑，将昏沉在快感中的神经猛地扯回清醒：是夜间巡视的管理员……！阿不思几乎要惊叫出声，还好盖勒特死死地吻着他没让他泄出半分声音。这一刻理智惊恐地告诉他要立刻停止一切，然而体内的快感已经累积到了最高，阿不思惊慌失措地发现，他阻止不了高潮爆发在身体里。身体内部从未被触及过的地方被承受着剧烈的冲击，如此鲜明地被撑开、填满，敏感点也被狠狠擦刮，掀起一阵情潮将他直接送上了顶峰。

阿不思第一次在神智清明的情况下如此清晰地感受到高潮的降临：他的身体内外在一瞬间全部湿透了。后穴里狂涌的情液，汩汩喷射的精液，崩溃地涌出的大颗泪水，泯灭一切声音而在唇齿间交换的津液，交织着对方气息的淋淋汗水……清醒的神智与灭顶的快感激烈交锋，阿不思透过迷蒙的泪眼惊诧地发现，眼前的盖勒特与两人纠缠的肢体全都消失了。阿不思恍惚地想到盖勒特迅猛抽出魔杖的动作，僵硬地止住自己的所有动作不发出一丝声响。

“真是……一个完美的幻身咒。” 他艰难地想道。

但幻身咒并不能完全消除阿不思的恐惧，也无法阻止阵阵袭来的高潮余韵。汹涌而来的快感一波波冲刷自己的身体，阿不思不由得像抓住救命稻草一样用四肢紧紧缠住盖勒特的身体。他浑身剧烈战栗着，同样紧张到极点的小穴将他身内的阴茎不断绞紧，咬得死死的，高潮中的肉壁癫狂了一般抽搐不止，深处像有一张小嘴泌出暖暖的液体，哭泣着将肉棒疯狂吞吐。

盖勒特被吸得头皮发麻，激烈运动了许久，他也已是强弩之末。随着小穴一个重重吮吸，盖勒特一下把持不住，精关一松，滚烫的热液势不可挡地激射在柔嫩的最深处。

老管理员还慢悠悠地在门口晃，他其实没有发现什么异常，只是例行到各处巡视看看而已。毕竟年纪大了，耳不聪目不明，没有听到压抑得微弱的喘息，更没有注意到这间教室的角落，正偷偷爆发着一场隐秘的高潮。

从身体内部爆炸而出的烫热让阿不思全身哆嗦了起来，过于深入让他感觉自己像是被肉棒狠狠钉在了墙上，全然无法逃离盖勒特一股股凶猛的射精，只能无助地任由体内被精液冲刷、灌满。嫩肉被烫得又疼又麻，让人产生一种要坏掉的感觉，而阿不思却连一声呻吟也不能发出，只能无声地淌着眼泪承受着超过极限的刺激感。盖勒特也在隐忍着，他也同样是神智清醒又身陷极乐，此刻的高潮既是享受也是折磨。

“咔哒”一声，老管理员没发现什么异常，终于晃晃悠悠地走了，还顺带关上了门。两个人的身体这才渐渐放松了下来，紧咬的嘴唇终于分开，阿不思发出来一声近似啜泣的气音，双腿无力地松开垂下，把脸埋进了盖勒特的颈窝。

“亲爱的，你要把我榨干啦。”盖勒特重新抱紧了他，声音沙哑，有些狼狈地笑了一下。幸好他敏锐地捕捉到了管理员踢踢踏踏的脚步声，及时给两人施了幻身咒，不然……还真是危险。阿不思张嘴咬了他一口，没力气再回应他。

两个人怕管理员没走远，一时还不敢弄出太大动静。他们就这样静默地品尝着余韵，盖勒特轻叹着享受被暖暖热热的销魂地方包裹住的感觉。内里可怜的穴肉含不住硕大的龟头和那么多体液，还被烫得不行，穴口却被肉棒无情地堵住，缩得紧紧的，没法让身体里盖勒特的精液和自己的体液泄出半分，只能时不时收缩吮吸一下想要把东西挤出去，却是把盖勒特按摩得更舒服。他没忍耐住轻轻搅动了几下，肩膀上立刻传来一阵剧痛。

“出去。”阿不思的声音里还带着点泣音，全身都还处于敏感状态微微痉挛着，根本受不了身体里那种微妙的动作。而且整个人刚刚经受过了极度惊吓，心情自然谈不上太好。盖勒特自知理亏，立刻听话地抽出了自己已经软下来的巨物，还挥了挥魔杖解除了阿不思的幻身咒。

“阿不思，阿尔，你别生气……这是个意外……”盖勒特找准了阿不思的嘴唇亲上去，放软声音讨好道，“我怎么会知道那老东西这么晚了还会来巡视啊……下回我不带你在这种地方做了，好不好？……”

阿不思闭上眼睛不理他，自顾自地缓着神。他倒不会因为这个事太生气，毕竟做爱是两个人的事，不全是盖勒特的责任。任凭盖勒特亲吻着自己，感觉到从穴内深处缓缓往外淌的热流。半晌才道：

“下回……不许射这么深。”他面颊绯红，闭着眼皱着眉头，“很疼。”

盖勒特愣了一下，忙不迭地点头，“好好好，你说不就不。”

想了想却又坏笑道：

“为什么不要啊，不是很爽吗？”

阿不思沉默了一下。那种全身心都被占领的感受，失控，但也确实……很爽。

“真的不舒服吗？只有疼吗？”盖勒特继续追问。

阿不思脸更红了，坚定地回道：“疼。”

盖勒特眼带笑意地深深看了阿不思一眼。

忽然，盖勒特发现自己还处于幻身状态，看不见身形。他眼珠一转，不知转出了些什么坏心思。他抱起阿不思放在就近的课桌上坐好。阿不思撑住桌檐，睁开了眼睛一看，却仍然看不到盖勒特的身体。

“盖勒特？你怎么还不解除幻身咒？我看不见你。”

“嗯……先不急。”

“盖尔？”

盖勒特的声音突然贴着耳朵送进来：“再做一次好不好？就这样做。”

阿不思微微睁大了眼，“什么？怎样做……？不……”他下意识地挣扎起来。盖勒特把他身上被汗湿的衣服扒了下来，拿了魔杖往门口的方向一指，把教室门锁上了。

“别怕，就这样，我现在这个样子……试一下嘛，”盖勒特哄他，“会很刺激的。”

阿不思反应过来：“这……这样？我看不见你……这样？”他难以置信地看着盖勒特——却看不到。盖勒特在情事上的想象力真的是无人能及，每一次都在挑战他一个老实本分的优等生可怜的心理承受能力。阿不思立刻伸手去盖勒特手里抢他自己的魔杖：

“不要，魔杖还给我！我不要！你别……”他眼睁睁地看着自己悬在空着的魔杖被远远地扔了出去，滚到了墙角。然后他就被看不见的盖勒特贴了上来，封住了所有抗议。

“盖尔……真的别……我好累……”阿不思偏过头寻找喘气的空间，气喘吁吁地求饶。激烈运动了那么久，他现在全身都发软，做不出什么激烈的反抗。

“你就乖乖躺着，我来。不会累的。”盖勒特声音迷人地低哑着，说着骗小孩子的话。而他知道阿不思没办法抵抗他这样的请求。

“试一次嘛，就一次，好不好？”盖勒特一遍遍亲吻着阿不思的额头、面颊、耳朵、嘴唇，带着安抚的意味，

“我想看到阿尔更多好看的样子。”

低喃的爱语充斥在耳边，让人不由得浑身发烫。阿不思能感受到盖勒特的气息和体温笼罩在他身周，还有他望着自己的炽热目光。

盖勒特耍赖那样的亲吻讨好，手上还偷偷动作轻柔地将挂在阿不思身上最后一件衣服褪去。阿不思叹了口气，自暴自弃般地放软了身体。这种事情上他从来拗不过盖勒特，谁能想到严谨认真的男学生会主席已经被男朋友带着几乎将所有体位都试过一遍了呢？

可事实上，精力旺盛的少年人对于新鲜事物总是跃跃欲试，即使阿不思不愿承认自己在性爱方面也跟盖勒特一样充满好奇，但面对盖勒特的种种提议时也总是缺乏抵抗力。

盖勒特像面对一个新奇玩具的孩子，兴致勃勃地以一种摸索的手势抚摸阿不思柔韧的身体。他能 透过自己的手掌看到手下的皮肉顺着自己的指尖产生凹陷，随之引起的阵阵战栗也显得愈加清晰。

课桌正对着窗前的月光，盖勒特捏着阿不思两只手腕，将双手按在头顶，用他褪下来的衣物缚住他的手臂，身下的春光便乍泄无遗。阿不思有些不自在地挣动了两下，盖勒特就立刻俯下身给予了安慰的亲吻。

银光顺着他的每一寸肌肉线条流淌，衬得阿不思的肌肤更加纯白如玉，胸前斑斑驳驳的吻痕也更加艳丽。而比之更加红艳缱绻的是胸口处缀着的两个圆润的红点，它们在上一场情事中就已经被毫无保留地蹂躏过，变得红肿不堪，在盖勒特的眼里不可避免地染上了诱惑的色彩。他一只手在窄腰间流连，另一只手就游移向了一边的乳珠。

“唔……！”阿不思立刻很敏感地起了反应。这样的挑逗手法总能引起很强的羞耻感，阿不思本能地挣扎起来，苦于双手被束缚住，虽然绑得不太紧，但也阻止了阿不思做出有效的反抗。他只好曲起身子，去躲不知从哪个方向伸来的手指的袭击。

“……别这样弄！……嗯……啊！”

阿不思突然泄出一声惊慌的叫声，盖勒特的另一只手趁他不备，将他身下的重要器官给控制住了。他手上一个重重的套弄，阿不思便急促喘息着倒回桌面上。

“阿尔，放松点……”

阿不思看不到的眼眸中闪动着被蛊惑般的欲望。盖勒特几乎是移不开眼，低低地呢喃道：

“不用那么害羞，宝贝……你不知道，你是有多美。”

盖勒特两手同时富有技巧地开始动作，阿不思立刻就受不了了，他不由自主地夹紧双腿缠住了盖勒特的腰身。落入盖勒特眼前的景象是如此淫靡而又令人心动。幻身咒的效果让阿不思看上去就像独自玉体横陈在微凉的空气中，被无形的手指凌虐的乳珠就像自我惩罚那样变形，时而被簇成小尖拧得红肿，时而被压进乳晕狠狠揉弄，又被夹住成扁扁的形状细细捻压……身下的阴茎也像是自顾自地颤巍巍起立，从龟头到睾丸显现出被轻柔搓动的痕迹，看上去却更像是深夜的冷风刺激得可怜的肉棒流下透明的眼泪。

阿不思情不自禁地扭动了几下身体，想从盖勒特那里汲取更多更直接的快感，但盖勒特却不肯遂了他的愿，即使胯下已经硬的发痛，也想要欣赏到阿不思更美的姿态。他朦胧地觉得此刻就像是场春梦，一向清高禁欲的学生会主席现在仅在他的注视下变得如此情动，主动地为他敞开身体，展露出从未有过的美态，无助地被束缚着双手，只能用细微的扭动请求他帮他从欲望中解脱……盖勒特终于忍耐不住，俯身含住阿不思被冷落的另一边乳尖上，舌尖重重舔弄几下，让它也变得红肿挺立。

阿不思爽快又难过地哼叫了一声，无比羞耻地闭上眼偏过头，将满面潮红藏在手臂里，逃避过分色情的挑逗带来的羞耻感，只将身体完全放开，任凭感官沉沦进逐渐汹涌的快感中。

盖勒特察觉了阿不思的小动作，微微不满地咬了一小口，停下了手上的动作，扶着阿不思坐起来。阿不思顺着他的意思坐在了桌沿，也不知盖勒特有了什么新想法。手臂上缠缚的衣物已经松动了，阿不思便自己挣开它扔在了地上。他忽然发觉，一直包围在身边的温度似乎远离了他。阿不思很快抓住了桌缘，动作里全是一瞬间的紧张不安。

“盖尔？”

盖勒特伸手覆上了阿不思的手背，出声安抚道：“我在这儿。”

他单膝跪在阿不思两腿之间，牵着阿不思的小腿让他踩在他的肩膀上。他现在才意识到这种形式会让阿不思如此缺乏安全感，一时间又心疼又感到无比可爱。盖勒特牵住了阿不思的手指与他十指相扣，低头亲吻了一下眼前饱满的前端，让触电般的快感击碎阿不思的不安。

“别怕。”他又吻了一下。阿不思声音里都带了颤：

“什么……你不用……不要……”

“看着我。”盖勒特打断了他的语无伦次，从根部舔到顶端，果断地将阿不思深深含入口中。

盖勒特唇舌上的技术也丝毫不差，他向来热衷于研究这些能把阿不思弄哭的技术，现在已经炉火纯青。含到最深后几个吮吸就让阿不思几乎瘫软，又用喉头的强烈收缩吸得他呻吟出声。盖勒特抬起眼睛，很有成就感地看到阿不思的蓝眼睛又一次蓄满了泪水，嘴唇又一次被咬得鲜红无比。他又退出一些，用舌尖搔刮铃口，将涌出的液体一一舔去。又绕道下方的去吸那两个涨的饱满小球，顺着柱体一点点舔舐上来，用唾液沾湿阴茎上的每一丝褶皱。

阿不思呜咽着死死抓紧盖勒特的手掌，难耐地用后脚跟蹭着盖勒特的背部。深喉带来的爆炸性快感让他几近崩溃，但这样的戏弄又让他欲求不满到疯狂。可即便被逼到了这种地步，阿不思仍然按照着盖勒特的要求，睁大了眼睛，将身下一幕幕景象收入眼中。这实在是太挑战阿不思的羞耻心极限了。阴茎被温热包裹的每一分触感都无比 清晰，但进入眼里的只有他的肉棒愈加胀大，前端的小孔微微翕张，泌出了许多透明的液体，接着又一点点消失，龟头出现被吮吸的形状，晶莹的液体布满整个柱身。

这种奇怪的景象带给阿不思自慰一样的错觉，却又有比自慰更为火热的吸裹。他终于无法忍耐地叫出了声：

“再……快一点……啊啊……盖尔……”

最后的尾音都带了哭腔，听了让人心软。盖勒特应了阿不思的要求，不顾喉咙深处的难受，更加卖力地侍弄起口中的事物。暴风般的刺激感立刻卷席了阿不思，射精的预感逐渐清晰尖锐起来。激烈的吞吐持续了一段时间，盖勒特和阿不思都能感受到那东西愈发剧烈的颤抖。阿不思还带着一丝清醒，慌里慌张地去推盖勒特，但盖勒特却乘胜追击接连几个深喉，敏感不堪的阴茎瞬间攀上了高潮。

打在口腔中的白液透过盖勒特，以一种不明的轨迹喷射着流溢了整根肉棒。阿不思恍惚间听到一声吞咽声，低头发现大半的精液都已经消失了。不用想也知道它们去了哪里。盖勒特站起来，腮帮子还有些酸麻，不过看阿不思已经羞成了一只煮熟了的虾子，心里还是美滋滋的。他笑着凑上去蹭阿不思的嘴角，煞有介事地评价道：

“甜的，是不是？”

阿不思下意识地要躲，大腿却抵到了一个硬邦邦的东西。盖勒特没有防备地被他一蹭，不由得闷哼一声：“啊……”

声音哑哑的，透着难以掩饰的情欲。阿不思忽然觉得有些心痒，这家伙硬成这样了还要厚着脸皮调戏他，真让人又好气又好笑。他连害羞都少了些，顺着刚才的触感摸过去，被盖勒特及时地捏住了手腕。

“你别乱动。”

阿不思听出盖勒特的声线都在发颤，一时间尝到了些调戏人的甜头。盖勒特其实也没有他装的那样能控制场面。

阿不思反手顺着盖勒特的手臂一路摩挲上去，攀住了盖勒特的肩头，将他往自己的方向拉近，直到两个人肌肤相贴。他忽然变得及其大胆。他自己也不知是从何而来的冲动，想要揭开盖勒特老练自如的伪装。

“盖勒特。”

“嗯？”盖勒特还在小心翼翼地调整着自己的呼吸。

阿不思半阖着眼睛，酝酿出魅惑般的气音，轻轻吐出两个字。

“Fuck Me.”

 

有那么一瞬间的空白阿不思都要以为盖勒特没听清他说的话了。他后知后觉的有些害臊。

下一秒他就被狠狠地推倒在了桌面上。

大腿被分开提起，粗热的巨物瞬间就将他贯穿，一插到底。

“……！！”

过于凶猛的冲击让阿不思连声音都发不出来，只能仰起脖颈大口喘气，全身紧绷成一条线。更何况盖勒特还按着他的大腿向胸口折去，进得更加深入，俯身一口咬在他的锁骨上。

盖勒特抬头望着阿不思略带痛苦的表情，咬牙道：

“阿不思……这是你自找的……！”

盖勒特语气里带着隐隐的不甘。阿不思向来冷静理智，每次他的求欢总会遭到种种拒绝。但是他一对上阿不思的主动进攻，往往就会轻而易举地丢盔弃甲，所有伪装、技巧都成了徒劳。

而阿不思给他的回答是用小腿缠住盖勒特的脖子，以此借力将腰挺起迎合，是两个人交合得更紧密。

然后，几近疯狂的抽插铺天盖地卷袭而来，扩张感鲜明得可怕。快要将五脏六腑顶穿的插入让阿不思发出难受的喉音，心里却因盖勒特为自己失控而感到莫名满足。他也完全放开了自己，将太过强烈的快感化作一声声吟叫，像是在回应盖勒特对他的名字迷乱的呼唤：

“阿尔，阿尔……阿不思……”

盖勒特粗重地喘息，动作间努力地凑上前去，低低地赞叹了一句：

“宝贝儿……你里面，真漂亮……”

阿不思皱着眉反应了一会儿：

“什么……？啊！”

敏感点被狠狠摩擦，穴肉死命地绞紧，刚射过没多久的阴茎又一次硬挺。激起他如此强烈的生理反应的不仅仅是被插到敏感点带来的甜美，更有冲刷着全身每一个毛孔的羞耻感——他知道盖勒特在说什么了，那个将他撑开填满的大东西被幻身咒一起隐形，从盖勒特的视角看去完全能将他自己的身体内部一览无遗。

内里的穴肉和穴口一样被磨成了烂熟的深红色，每一下蠕动都清晰可见。布满褶皱的内壁被撑得光滑紧绷，刺激到深处后便会作出吞咽似的收缩、抽搐。最内里的地方能看见上一次盖勒特在他身体里留下的浊液，在一次次的抽动动将阿不思的身体里面搞得凌乱不堪。盖勒特每次都很难想象如此柔嫩的小嘴怎样能吃下他的庞然大物，现下却是亲眼见到阿不思的身体如何被他打开到最大，仿佛再撑开一点就要坏掉的样子。红红白白的颜色鲜艳得刺目，小穴艰难的吞吐也脆弱得可爱，更能激起人内心深处的凌虐欲。盖勒特看得双眼发红，力道动作都脱离了大脑控制，只是追逐最原始的快感，像打桩机一样拼命往更深的地方凿去。

“不……不要了……不要……”阿不思浑身羞躁难当，生生咬住快要冲出口的放荡尖叫，无措地摇着头想要躲避这种危险的失控。他听见盖勒特同样狂乱的低吟：

“阿不思……嗯……阿不思……”

盖勒特用力地挺入，

“……I Love You.”

那一刻，阿不思眼底的水蓝溢出了眼眶，有什么东西在体内点燃，将他的理智燃烧殆尽。他丢掉了所有顾忌般地高声叫了起来，释放着在体内过载的热情，一遍遍叫着那个名字：

“盖尔，盖勒特……我……啊啊……盖勒特……”他努力地说着，“我……我也……”

两个年轻的身体像野兽一般纵情享乐，一时间他们只能感受到彼此，只渴求彼此，将全身心都交给这个与自己抵死缠绵的人，仿佛一个要与此人纠缠一生的誓言。欲火伴随着情爱熊熊燃烧，愈来愈炽热，灵与肉结合带来的极致快感绽放开来，让两个人同时到达了顶峰。

最后的一刻，阿不思抱住了盖勒特的脖颈，颤抖着道完了最深刻的爱语，

I Love You,too.

 

FIN.


End file.
